The Ring
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: She had the will.
1. Chapter 1

Hal Jordan is dead.

**Green Lantern of sector 2814 : deceased.**

**Deductive reasoning conclusion: Seek new ring bearer.**

**Suitable candidate: searching….searching….**

**Suitable candidate found.**

**Candidate:Arcee of Cybertron/Earth.**

**Location: Earth.**

**Estimated time of arrival:10/25/12.**

**Present time:10/24/12.**

OA

Brother, do you believe this to be the most prudent course of action? To accept a new, primitive species into our fold?

Yes.

Very well. I shall allow the ring to find her.


	2. Sinestros

Sinestro of sector 2814:deceased.

Deductive reasoning conclusion:Seek new ring bearer.

Suitable candidate: searching…..

Suitable candidate:Airachnid of Cybertron/Earth.

Estimated time of arrival:10/25/12

Present time:10/24/12.

Beginning journey.

You are a beauty, my dear.

Soon, I shall have you in my corps.

As MY head Sinestro.


	3. Blue Lanterns

**Blue Lantern of sector 2814 : deceased.**

**Deductive reasoning conclusion:seek new ring bearer.**

**Suitable candidate: searching…..**

**Suitable candidate:Orion Pax of Cybertron/Earth.**

**Location:Earth.**

**Estimated time of arrival:10/25/12.**

**Present time: 10/24/12.**

**Beginning journey.**

ODYM

He is from Hal Jordan's world?

No,Warth. His _real_ home is uninhabitable. He has adopted Hal Jordan's world as his own.

This, at least, tells us he will have the nobility of Jordan.

Do not assume,Warth. Should I allow the ring to jettison?

Yes,Sayd. We must prepare.


	4. Explanations

(The first line of rings has made it to Earth, just to bring you up to which ones made it the fastest.:)

Arcee was out taking a drive when she heard it.

What looked like a green meteorite in re-entry was screaming across the sky.

_'What is that?Better check it out. Might be more 'Cons ,'_She thought.

It took about 15 minutes to get there.

What she found was a glowing emerald piece of jewelry,with what looked like a lantern on the front.

'_What is thi-'_ she was interrupted by the-ring, was it?

It had begun to levitate and a strange voice that had an unknown owner said,

**ARCEE OF CYBERTRON/EARTH. YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO OVERCOME GREAT FEAR. WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS.**

"Wha-" the ring flew onto her finger and glowed brighter than ever.

Her colors changed from blue and pink to bright green and black(in order of what color became what color.) .

The Autobot symbol on her wings changed to the same lantern-shaped symbol on the ring.

Her optics turned completely white except for the "pupils".

The voice spoke again.

**ARCEE OF CYBERTRON. YOU ARE NOW THE GREEN LANTERN OF SECTOR 2814.**

"I-I...what is happening?"

**I SHALL REPEAT. YOU ARE NOW THE GREEN LANTERN OF SECTOR 2814.**

**"**2814?"

**THE SECTOR IN WHICH WE CURRENTLY RESIDE.**

"What's a ...Green Lantern?"

A page popped out of the ring and Arcee read it, determined to find out what just happened.

It read:

Green Lantern is the name of multiple organisms,3600 to be exact, from all corners of the Universe, all of whom are characterized by a power ring and the ability to create solid constructs with the first Green Lantern was a human named Alan Scott.

Each Green Lantern possesses a power ring and power lantern that gives the user great control over the physical world as long as the wielder has sufficient willpower and strength to wield it. The ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe and can be very dangerous. While the ring of the first Green Lantern (Alan Scott) was magically powered, the rings worn by all subsequent Lanterns are technological creations of the Guardians of the Universe, who granted such rings to worthy candidates. These individuals made up the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps.

"Ummm... I have been "summoned" to do this?"

**AFFIRMATIVE.**

"What does the ring even do?"

Another page.

Each Green Lantern wields a power ring that can generate a variety of effects, sustained purely by the ring wearer's imagination and strength of will. The greater the user's willpower, the more effective the ring. The upper limits of the power ring's abilities remain undefined, and it has been referred to as "the most powerful weapon in the universe" on more than one occasion. The Weaponers of Qward say that every weapon has a weakness and the weakness of a Green Lantern power ring is its wearer, although some argue that the wearer is its strength .Over the years, the rings have been shown capable of accomplishing almost anything within the imagination of the ring bearer..

Power rings as used by various wielders have exhibited (but are not limited to) the following effects:

Constructs of green 'solid-energy,' which can vary from microscopic to tremendous in size and/or complexity and are limited by the imagination of the ring's wielder. This can be used to attack, defend, or to grab targets (Pre-Crisis, the rings generated telekinetic skills without constructs, if needed).

Force field generation, a somewhat protective aura (limited by user's willpower) used to shield the wearer from the rigors of the vacuum of space. This provides a breathable atmosphere for the user as well. Contrary to older canon, a Green Lantern ring currently does not automatically protect its wearer from harm but must be willed to do so (previously, an unconscious wielder generated a protective force field automatically).

Generation of mental "earplugs" to block out telepathic communication and manipulation.[16]

Rendering targets invisible.[17]

Lights and beams of various intensity and colors, such as destructive plasma and harmless multicolored lights.

Movement capabilities:

Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light, although this creates an enormous expenditure of energy.

Relatively instantaneous transport across the galaxy and other distances through generated wormholes

Teleportation (an ability that has not been used in quite some time and is outside the ability of modern Green Lanterns. In modern stories, only the Indigo Rings allow instantaneous teleportation)

Pre-Crisis, the rings allowed for travel faster than the speed of light.

Time travel, though several power rings are needed to complete this.

The rings can act as semi-sentient computers and access information through their connection with the Book of Oa; the rings have problem-solving skills but they cannot make decisions or take actions on their own, and must be given directives by the wearer:

Translation of nearly all languages (originally, this was accomplished by using willpower, but this has changed in the modern era to be a function of the rings themselves).

Communication between ringwielders, regardless of distance apart

Diagnostic capabilities, allowing the user to see in X-Ray, diagnose illnesses, and identify materials.

Mental powers of various stages:

Telepathy

Hypnosis, including projecting the target's thoughts onto constructed maps

Creation and emission of certain types of radiation, including simulated wavelengths.

Placing humans into a state of suspended animation [19] and pulling them out of it

Changing the state of targeted matter and the wearer:

Allowing targets and the wearer to phase through solid objects

Rendering the wearer and targets invisible

Accelerated healing of wounds, protection and treatment from viruses and biological attacks and certain surgical procedures including reattachment of severed limbs and digits. More advanced medical procedures may be performed manually and are limited by the wearer's knowledge of medicine. Lanterns can still do this via constructs of objects with that capability, although Pre-Crisis, a wearer could instantaneously reinvigorate limbs that had not been used in years, so someone bedridden for years could walk as though their muscles had not atrophied.

Virtual shape-shifting by generating a hard-light holographic disguise around the ring bearer.

"Digitizing" the wearer to absorb them into the ring where they can live in a wearer-generated "world" of their own nearly indefinitely.

Pre-Crisis, a ring could alter a target or wearer's molecular size (including shrinking to an atomic level or growing to galactic sizes), evolutionary stage (such as turning a target human into an ape), or distort specific areas or the entirety of the body.

Pre-Crisis, a wearer could animate non-living matter and make the target do whatever he willed.

Pre-Crisis, the rings could create a construct of a ring that a "non-Lantern" could use for 4 hours at a time (as opposed to 24) without a great effort of will. In the modern era, Guardians can simply create duplicate rings at will.

Pre-Crisis, a ring could create multiple copies of its wearer if certain conditions were met; each copy had the capabilities of the original wearer.

Pre-Crisis, rings could extract information from corpses.

"That's a lot."

**SHALL I TRANSPORT US TO OA?**

"Yeah. I need a bit more explaining than what you're giving me."

A green, glowing sphere enveloped Arcee and she sped off into the sky.


	5. First

Though Jack might never admit it, he was scared shitless right now. He had no idea where Arcee was, and the femme's nemesis, Airachnid, was pinning him against a wall, talking crazy as usual. "As much as it honestly pains me to part with such a handsome soul, I'm afraid it'll have to do. The only question is: how do you want to go, dearest? Shall I decapitate you, poison you, rip you to ribbons? Your choice, human."

"Why does it matter what I choose? She's going to come, kick your ass, and I'm going to laugh. You know what the definition of insanity is, Airachnid? Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." He chuckled slightly at his own rather complex argument.

She put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "You…. are correct. I am both insane in the figurative and literal senses. As for figurative….." She leaned in to….oh, no. She was going to…"interface" with him. Jack struggled against her fingers and pried at them, to no avail.

When she was close enough for "interface", a blinding light appeared out of the darkness of the cave, yellow in color.

**Airachnid of Cybertron/Earth.**

**You have the ability to instill great fear.**

**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**

The light lessened slightly, and Jack could make out what looked like a ring in the middle of the blaze. It went in Airachnid's direction, and the light brightened more than ever. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was an explosion, both of the yellow light and of fire.


End file.
